Vampire Crush
by ask1kylebroflovski
Summary: The boys form SP attend an academy called Nightly Knightverg. and it turns out rumor is going around Vampires are there... and it seems that they boys of SP are new, so they more likely won't believe in such a tail... Kyle won't believe in such a thing... but what about Stan, Cartman, and the rest of the SP boys? do they? (This is KYMAN so don't worry okay? okay? good :) )
1. How It Came To Be

Chapter 1. How it Came to Be

I lay coldly in my dorm room... my eyes barely open... I feel like all life in me had drained from my body... I crave thrist... but nothing normal... I sense someone near... I know that smell all to well... ah yes... thats right... I'm a vampire now... nothing but a mere servant... to the one I hated most... Eric Theodore Cartman...

/|\/|\

'Can everyone please stop!' I shout at the screaming students in front of me, this job I partakend isn't as easy as they said it was... I didn't think I had to force the students to return to their dorms so the other class can go... this is so pointless... theres no way I could ever take care of this... luckily i have Kenny helping me with them... man, am I glad he's not dead.

I hear big metal doors open from behind me, as I turn to look, it's the other class... I'm new here so let me just cut to some things I heard... This class in known as "S" class... i'm not sure why, but some say cause they're vampires, I call that fake, and rumored... lots of other students say is cause they are the MVPs of this academy, and they are a higher rank... whatever that means...

'WENDY I LOVE YOU!' I hear one of the girls cry out from the crowd, I look over and, I see Wendy dressed in fancy white clothing, her black hair as long as ever, along side her is Stan, my super best friend, he's also new... but some how the girls here found him out as quickly as a they did with the rest of us...

'Alright Alright!' I ruff voice shouts out from behind me and Kenny, I look up behind me to see Eric Cartman standing above... he's a few feet taller than me... everyone of my friends are... Cartman's cold eyes always seems to have that "Do what I say or your soul is mine!" kind of deal, and it seems it always works with these girls here, some actully want to get a taste of him... which freaks me out... 'You all had your damn fun, now get the fuck out of here and leave my Jew alone, he had enough of your shit!' He growls.

The girls shudder in fear, and take a GIANT step back away from him, sadly... i'm quite glad Cartman is in our class... our class in known as the lower rank of everything but disaplin, which Cartman is very good at... I don't understand why he didn't sign up... but what iirates me more... is when he claims to me as "His Jew" it's sickening to just hear it come out of his mouth... I personally think, he does it just to get a small squeel from the girls... I'll never understand these girls... not one bit...

'Oh geeze... it's Cartman...' One of the girls mummbles.

'Why does he always have to take the fun away?' Another girl adds.

'But don't you think it's kinda hot?' A small girl in the middle of the crowd silently says, pressing her nuckle to her lips. I look back up at Cartman, he seems to be in thought... oh no... what is he-

Before I know it, my back is being pressed by one of Cartman's larg hands, and the other lifting up my chin making me look straight at him. I have no idea what to do... it all took me in by surprise I actully feel myself being pulled into darkness as my eye lids soften... but I wont let him take advantage of this situation!

'Stop it Cartman-!' I shout, I try pushing away, but he forces my head once again.

'Or what Kahl? what will you do? punish me? oh Kahl you dirty girl...' He purrs loudly into my ear. It's strange really... how a part of me enjoys this, but yet hates it with every fiber in my body.

'Let go of me fat ass...' I calmly exclaim, trying to sound as calm as possible. I will never understand why Cartman likes to tease me, but i'm getting tried of it...I feel myself scowling at him, biting my lip, clenching my fists...  
I know fights aren't allowed... but I can't hold it back any more... besides, i'm new right? so fuck the rules... i'll punch this ass hole into next week!

I throw a punch at me, but the hand that was once on my chin, was now on my fist, stoping it in mid air.

'Tsk tsk tsk... Oh Kahl... I thought you knew better than that... fighting isn't allowed you know... don't make me punis you again...' He voice becomes deeper. This is really creepy... wait a second... is my body obeying to his voice? oh no... oh no no no... and when has there ever been a time where he "punished" me...?

I look over to the crowd of girls, and they seem to be enjoying this a lot... figures... Cartman just wanted to get them a bit excited over something other than the "S" class students... Cartman was always known as the kid who wanted to be in the spot light 24/7 and I think he gotten sick of being in the dark... he decied to try something a bit... new in his own dumb ass way... fucking dick head...

/|\/|\

I sigh sliently to myself as I sit in the boring class room, staring out the window as always, I know we're not supposed to be here after dark... but I can't help it... any time when I can't sleep... I come here... no one ever comes here... if they do, then that means it's time to dash out the window again... but that only happend twice this year... I was just lucky no one knew...

'What are you doing in here?' A low deep voice asks, coming from the enterance of the door. Fuck, how did I not hear him come in? was I THAT deep in thought? I turn around shakily only to see a smirking browned hair ass hole closing the door behind him.

I sigh in annoyance, 'God damn it Cartman! what the hell we're you thinking? are you trying to scare me?' I spout as he walks over to me, taking a seat next me, looking out the window...

'You still didn't answer my question Jew rat...' He says in his every day voice.

'I couldn't sleep...' I quietly say, looking away form him, but to only catch a small glace of him looking at me, with his cold dark brown eyes, that seemed to shine in the night sky.

Cartman scoffs, 'Yeah right... you wanted to go see Stan...'

'NO I WASN'T I SERIOUSLY-' I snap my neck towards his direction, only to meet face to face with him, damn he's super fucking close...

What is he doing? he's just... looking at me... directly into my eyes... but it doens't seem like he's giving me that same aura he gave the girls back there... his lucious brown eyes seem to soften to a light shade of brown, matching his brrunet hair, he scoffs, and look back to the window.

'Wha-What the hell was that for?! I swear you never make any god damn sense! and how come you hardly talk like you use to all the ti-' I'm then slience by Cartman's left index finger, he hushes me with a deep voice, as foot steps slowly pass by us...

Once we're in the clear, Cartman lets out a deep sigh, 'You almost got us caught Jew... your lucky I was here...' I say nothing at that, I just stare at him, no matter how much I want to look away, I can't seem to do so...

'Hmm?' Cartman looks back over to me, noticeing me lookig at him with begging eyes, well... thats what I think they're doing... 'Oh... what is this? has the sneaky Jew rat fallen for me?' He smirks devilishly placing his thumb under my lip turning my head left to right, my eyes still locked on him... I can't move, speak, or even look away... it like as if i've already fallen asleep... but I know i'm very awake...

'Well Kahl...' He says softing his gaze, 'If you want me to badly... then just ask... but of course... it'll come with a price...' After those last four words came out of his mouth, I slipped back into reality, I was really at peace there... but he had to runin it with those damned words!

I slap away his hand, scooting away from him. 'Fuck off fat ass! i'm not falling for you, nor will I ever!' I shout at him, changing my gaze from him, to the desk up front. He scoffs, walking past me patting my head.

'Night Kahl... you and Ken have a lot of work to do right? you should get to bed before someone see's you...' With that note, he leaves the room... I swear... that kid loves toying with me doesn't he?

/|\/|\

**Ah~ thats all I have for now guys, if you like what you just read, please tell me what you would like to happen... this story here was inspired by Vampier Knight, but I wanted to change some things up a bit... and if we have any good artist out there... please make a cover image for this, and if I like it, which I hope I will... I will glady use it, thank you :)**

**-Ask1KyleBroflovski**  
**6/27/2014**


	2. Setting Up And Letters

Chapter 2- Setting Up And Letters

'Ky! Wake up already man! Yesh... you sleep like a rock... WAKE UP!' Ken yells in my ears, I open my eyes lightly to find myself sleeping on the same desk I was on last night.

'H-Huh? Why am I... Kenny? Oh, man... what time is it? And why am I here?' I ask him, rubbing my tired eyes. Kenny rolls his eyes, and shrugs his shoulders.

'It's the weekend as of now... so the time doesn't matter, what does matter is... the fact we have to set everything up for the dance for tonight and Sunday night... Sunday night is for "S" class, so it has to be super classy. The one tonight is for us the lower classes "A-E"...' He states bluntly. Listing everything that needs to be done, even though I'm half asleep, he still bickers about the simplest things

I lift my head up from the desk, still rubbing my eyes, and look back at Kenny, who seems to still keep his straight face. 'How come "S" class gets the good shit?' I ask him, Ken rolls his eyes again, but crosses his arms over his chest.

'Hell if I'm suppose to know, the main reason I gotten was... The fact that they have higher ranks than us, and fewer students. I don't fucking know! Ask the douche bag who made up all of this...' Kenny sounds a bit more irrated than normal... I wonder if something's up.

'Hey Ken... if there is something bothering you, you can tell me... You know that right? We're friends, so anything you need to say... just say it..' Kenny looks at me confused, then he takes in a deep sigh lowering his arms down to his sides.

'I saw it again... That dream Ky... the same dream I've been having since we were in elementary... I just can't get it out of my head... but, they're different every time, I'm looking through someone else's eyes, but everything is a blur... I just don't know what's going on! It scares me man... It freaks me out... even now...' I kinda feel bad for the kid, he thinks he's losing his mind cause all the things he done in the past...

I get up from the desk, and pat his shoulder. 'It's okay man... let's just get through today... okay?' Ken smiles at me, and nods in agreement, and head off out of the class room and down the halls.

/|\/|\

'Okay... Looks like you're all here... I'm surprised some of you... Lower rank students deiced to help out with the decorations and plans...' She says, with a confused look. This lady is our drama teacher, she specializes in acting. She was once a fashionista, but they kicked her out cause the stress finally got her and thought she needed a break. She has dark brown hair with a light red strip in a bun, kinda like my mom's hair style but smaller and a lot better, and skinnier to say the least, but not by much.

'I feel a bit... I don't know, what's the word... discouraged? I don't something around in that area...' I whisper to Kenny, Kenny nods.

It felt like hours she talked on and on and on about the gathering and her past life of acting and ect... I thought it would NEVER end!

'Hey Ky...' Kenny says, I turn around and Kenny lift up a radio with a disc. 'Wanna listen to some pumping music bro?' He asks with a wide grin, and bright smile. I smile back.

'Yeah dude! Plug it in and we'll dance around while setting this up!' I say happily turning back to my work, setting up the tables and the purple-pink covers.

Kenny put in the dic as he plug in the radio, the song playing was "Just Dance" I guess one of the girls left it out here for people to listen to or something, I don't know, but that didn't bother us, it got me and Kenny moving. We started doing some crazy shit. We took off our shoes and slid our floor crossing one another's paths.

The "S" class was watching us, we were just having to fun, I finally setted up all the tables and coverings, next the chairs.

I grab one chair Kenny grabbed the other and we played around with them, we swung them around each other, then placing it at it's right table. Before we knew it, others joined in too, and the lady that told us how to set it up, was just watching us, and was actually... smiling...

'KY!' Kenny yelled, and tossed me the final chair. I snatched it before it slid passed me and hit the kid behind me. I spun in a circle on accident, and I ended up in my right place, I was just super lucky.

'THAT WAS WONDERFUL!' The lady says, I think her name is ... yeah...

'Huh?' Me and Kenny both say, looking confused at one another, as the last three students put up the chandelier.

'That was a wonderful performance! I wished MY students were like that, we need people like you two, who aren't afraid to show off!' She says gleefully. Me and Ken shrug, and both shake our heads, we have no interest in doing something weird. If you ask me, I think she should just let them do whatever, and It would play out well...

' , Just let your students do whatever they want with any song, and leave them for a bit, trust me, they'll be moving about in no time.' Kenny says with a smile, as he waves over to me to follow out of the room.

'Well... That was interesting... but surprisingly fun!' I say, looking at Ken, he smiles back at me, and puts his arm around me and drags me around.

'YOUR JUST TOO CUTE KYLE! He says ruffling my hair like he normally does with me, or anyone shorter than him thats a guy.

'AH! C'MON DUDE LET GO ALREADY!' I shout trying to push out of his head lock.

'No way! I won't let you go! You know the rules! You'll have to get free yourself!' He chuckles lightly. I sigh. I push by hitting the back of his knee making us both fall, but for him losing his grip, me unharmed. 'Where did you learn that?' He asks, standing up by pushing off his left knee.

'From an awesome game.' I smile and continue walking. 'So... when does this "gathering" start anyway?' I ask. Ken thinks for a moment.

'Around 10am...' He says somewhat quietly, still possibly in thought. 'Yeah, around 10.'

Around 10? So i'm guessing it ends around 12... or so... I wonder if the "S" class has the same rules... If so... then... maybe there could be a chance I could hang out with Stan... but I doubt that knowing Wendy is "S" class too...

/|\/|\

'Kahl... Kahl...! Kahl...! KAHL!' I snap my head to behind me to find and Eric Cartman nibbling on a poky stick.

'What..!' I quietly shout back at him, he looks around a bit and hands me a letter. 'What is this?' I ask, a bit skeptical.

'Shh shh! Don't say anything okay? Open it later when you get back into your dorm room... okay? Keep this between you and me.. and NO ONE ELSE... got it keeahl?' I look at him confused.

'Dude why are you—'

'SHH! You I didn't hand that to you... okay? Shh!' I roll my eyes, and look forward back into my seat.

Sometimes, I just don't understand him... why so secretive about something so obvious? Sometimes, I wonder what's going through his thick skull...

A few minutes later, Cartman taps on my shoulder.

'What?' I ask, but a bit annoyed this time.

'Want one?' He asks handing me a pocky stick.' I look at it, then back at him.

'Is this one of your stick joke again? Or you're gonna tease me and—'

'Fine don't take it.. I was only trying to be nice...' He says quietly, chewing on a new pocky stick, still with the other one in his hand.

'Alright then fat ass, I'll give you a chance.' I say taking the pocky stick out of his hand and placing it in my mouth. 'Happy?' I ask. He smiles, laying his head on his right hand.

'Yup...' He says. I shake me head and continue back with my notes, eating the pocky stick I was supposedly given... a strange manner...

'This will be important students...' says pointing to the board with his book in his hand. 'This will be on the test next Friday, so make sure you review your notes... Mr. Eric Cartman...' He points out Cartman. But was too "busy" to care.

/|\/|\

'So, how were the classes this time?' Kenny asks, sitting in his chair backwards with his hands and head resting on the top.

'Eh, same old same old, the only thing different was that I received a pocky stick...' I say taking a pack of pocky sticks out of my desk's dower...

'Ohhh~ From who?' Kenny asks, as I place it pocky in my mouth.

'From who? From Cartman, he seems to like those things has well...' I say turning around in my chair in the same sitting position as Kenny.

'From Cartman? You serious dude?' Kenny says a bit confused and surprised. He must think I'm shitting with him.

'Yeah man, I'm serious, in my last class, Cartman handed me a pocky stick, at first I refused, but he said he was trying to be nice for once, so I took it, then after class he handed me a pack, and said "You seem to like these a lot Jew... so here take these, I have a lot more in my dorm room.. see you..."'

Kenny jumps up from chair, causing it to fall over, and pins me to mine. 'You better not be fucking with me Kyle.. Eric Cartman... the Nazi of the entire world... gave YOU... a fucking pocky stick!'

'YES DUDE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT! YES!' Kenny backs away, and thinks to himself as he leans up against the wall.

'You sure? You sure It was Cartman?'

'Yes, a thousand times YES! Why do you care so much if he did or didn't?' I ask him, standing up from my chair.

Kenny stays silent for many hours, before he even saying a word. He was like a statue.

'Kyle...'

'Yes Ken?'

'Did you get ANYTHING else... from Cartman... a ah... note, a letter, anything?'

I think for a moment... Did I receive an note or letter from Cartman?

'Actually Ken...' I start to say, but then Cartman's words ring in my ears. "Don't tell anyone about this okay? I didn't give it to you, shh! Okay SHH!" 'No... I didn't why?' Did I just lie? I do tend to keep promises... which is a bad thing for me at this point... Ken will know if I ever lie to him... he's like a psychic or something... he knows things I wouldn't even understand...

'...Okay... I belive.. well.. I'ma stalk the girls in the dorm rooms, excuse me...' As he says that, he exits the door behind him and closes it.

I start to open the letter as promised. It read.

"_Okay, Kahl, Theres is that dumb gathering shit right? Well.. ah... fuck this is so frustrating to write... EVEN WITH THIS DAMNED PEN! Okay... well... __Would you go with me?__ Er I mean... Would you mind helping me? I mean like ah... ah fuck it! Come with me to this gathering, I don't want to be forced to go with my roommate, this kid is nuts, you know it is? It's BUTTERS! BUTTERS! So... please! I'm on my knees here Kahl! Please! I don't want to have to go with this dick wad, I rather go with a dumb money grubbing Jew than a gay wad like Butters... Message me back once you made you decision..."_

Well... I wasn't expecting that... I feel my face flush, but I shake it off. I grab a piece of paper and pen. We would text one another, but our phones been confiscated unless we HAVE to have them.

"_Whatever Cartman, I wouldn't expect this, but we're all going together either way, so suck it up, Ken, Butters, and YOU including me all will end up together, so, yeah... suck it up, and deal with it."_

I walk out into the hall way and stop at Cartman's door. And slid the letter under it and head back to my room, and wait for Ken to finally return.

/|\/|\

_**HEY! GUESS WHATS HERE! Yeah! You guessed it, Vampire Crush Is alive! WOO! Be happy for all those people who been waiting for this, it's finally here cause welp... IT'S September! I was late for a reason, and most of you know why.**_

_**I love writing these kind of things, so it's fine~ Thank you all for reading this Chapter, I should have another one sometime next week or on Friday, not sure :/**_

_**Thanks again for reading, any suggestions? Leave it down below in the reviews, or PM me. You don't have to, it's just a suggestion **_

_**-Ask1KyleBroflovski**_


	3. The Gathering

Chapter 3- The Gathering

_**Writer's Note:**_

_**HEY GUYS! Sorry I didn't post another chapter... heh... I was busy with high school, and band... you know how it is... :/**_  
_**But I'm back now! You guys may end up having one chapter this time... not sure... please don't kill me...**_  
_**It took me a while to get this all set up for you guys! So... ENJOY!**_

_**/|\/|\**_

After hours upon hours, Kenny was finally back from his little "expedition" of visiting the girls. He was covered in dirt and leaves, with some rope burns on his wrists and fore arm, I guess he was climbing through some windows, the some girl saw him and waited for him to climb up before she slapped him and made him fall causing the rope to burn him, which also includes the leaves and a dirt.

'Okay, Ky, I can explain why I look like this... I—'Kenny starts. But I quickly cut him off.

'You climbed a window, some girl slapped you and you fell.' I state in a quick forward motion. Ken looks at me bewiddled, and a bit surprised; I guess I was right... when am I not when it comes to Kenny and his little emprises?

'Y-Yeah...' Kenny starts. 'Is it that easy to tell?' He asks looking back at himself; I look at him and sigh.

'Sadly... knowing you... yes, but you better get washed up Ken, we have that dumb gathering to go too...' I say as I take off my velvet tie off my black uniform.

'Oh that's right... uh... gathering... yeah...' Kenny nervously says as he rubs the back of his head messing up his dirty blond hair. He saunters over towards the window and sighs as he leans back into the windowsill.

'Kenny? Dude, you alright man?' I ask walking over to him and patting his shoulder once; still with the velvet tie in my hand.

'Kyle...' He says, looking up at me with pleading blue eyes. 'I-I don't want to go...' He says a bit undecipherable. He sighs, now sitting on the windowsill.

'What do you mean dude?' Kenny looks over to his desk, and let's out and exaggerated sigh.

'I... I just can't dude...' He says looking back at me; He stands up and walks over towards my bed, and sits on the edge. I head over to him and sit next to him; I put my hand on his shoulder to let him know I'm here for him.

'Ken...' I start. 'You know you can tell me anything...' Kenny looks at me, the scoffs.

'Don't be such a girl Kyle...' He chuckles lightly. I roll my eyes.

'I'm serious dude, you can tell me anything that's on your mind, if it will help you get whatever it is, off your chest...' He glares at me before looking down at the ground, finding his nor dirty shoes interesting.

'Someone I like... is going to be going with someone else at this gathering... That's why I can't go...Cause... They'll be with someone else... ' Kenny says, not once looking at me; He must be serious. I kind of feel bad of the guy.

'H-Hey man...' I say bending over a bit to see his face. 'Things happen you know? I'm sorry she'll be with someone else; but maybe it's just a friend...' I sate, trying to reassure him.

'Yes... Things do happen Kyle... People die all the time; but why am I the lucky one?' I feel a sharp pain in my heart. I FEEL HORRIBLE! I never seen Kenny this torn up before... I think I rather have him go back to chessesing than look so dead and miserable...

/|\/|\

After some talk with Kenny, we decided to come up with a compromise... "Just go" he said "I don't know I'll be there..." I sigh, poor Ken, this must be really eating at him...

As I walk down the long empty hall way filled with class rooms; I suddenly fall to the ground by a large impact on my upper and lower back; including my legs.

'OW! Watch where you're going!' I say through gritted teeth; in pain from the massive impulsing impact, and the gravitational pull to the cold hard ground.

'Hey Jew...' a rough voice says; feeling like a jolt of a electrical shock went over me. My eyes shoot open, and I see to my horror; Eric Theodore Cartman.

'C-Cartman? What are you-?'

'I was coming to pick your day walker ass up! C'mon; seriously your slower than molasses!' Cartman smirks and rolls his eyes. 'What took you so long anyway?' He asks as he removes himself off of me. Thats when I take my stand.

'Well...' I start, brushing the dirt off of me, 'Ken was having some troubles, and decided not to come...' I say pulling down my shirt. Cartman looks at me a bit confused.

'Kenny?' He asks, cocking his head, 'What's wrong with that ass hole?' He asks; straitening his neck back in original position.

I sigh, 'He likes this girl and found out she's going with someone else to this gathering.' I retort; Cartman takes a minute to process what I have said.

'... He... Kenny, OUR Kenny... like a girl?' Cartman asks, a bit unraveled, I sigh but how ignorant he can be, but it's understandable that Cartman would be confused. Ken been with almost every girl in the world, and haven't once stayed in a longer relationship than 2 months, cause the girl wouldn't sleep with him until he said that he'll be with her forever and ever... which is pretty much bull shit on Ken's part.

'Yes..' I reply, 'He likes a—'Before I could finish, Cartman interrupts me.

'Whoa Whoa Whoa... Kenny McCormick... likes a dainty girl... that we have NO IDEA who she is?'

'Yes dude! I just –' Once again Cartman rudely interrupts me; He's been doing that a lot lately...

'It IS a girl... yes?' Now he's making me a bit concerned, and a little uneasy; What if it ISN'T a girl? And I just think it is... he never did tell me after all... I just assumed it was... but knowing Ken, it must be! After all, he was going through the girls' side of the school...

'YES FAT ASS! He always liked girls!' I bark at him.

'No, No Kahl... you're not getting what I'm trying to say here, Kenny, the guy who likes to get high, does drugs, and drinks whatever the hell he damn well fucking wants... likes... a single... female organism...

Now I get it, he's surprised that Kenny likes only ONE girl and not multiple... That would've explained a lot as to why he kept saying it over and over again... massive face palm on my part.

'Ah' I exclaimed, 'That's what you meant...' I say, looking down the empty hall.

'Why are we standing here,' Cartman asks, as he looks the same direction I am. 'Let's get to that gay ass gathering you and Kenny worked so hard on to put up...' Cartman says; grabbing my hand, pulling me down the hall.

/|\/|\

As soon as we got to the entrance of the gathering, we were greeted by a cheerful Butters Stotch.

'H-Hey guys! What uh... what took you so long?' Butters asks rubbing his knuckles together, like he always did when we were younger.

Cartman sighs 'Hello Butters...' He looks away from Butters; pushing back his hair with his right hand.

Butters looks at me and Cartman for a few seconds, before saying another word. 'So ah... why are you guys holding hands?' Butters bluntly states in a soft voice. Cartman's and I's eyes widen, as we both look down of the middle of us; our hands were intertwined with one another. I felt my face heating up; I completely forgotten that he was holding my hand the entire time running through the halls; it was like it wasn't even there.

'A-AH! Let go of my hand you Jersey Jew!' He retorts, forcefully jerking his hand away from mine.

Butters looks at Cartman, then back at me; Cartman was holding his hand that was intertwined with mine; It looked like he burned himself or something in the area... I swear I saw his face heat up like no other as soon as he realized that our hands were intertwined with one another.

'L-Let's get into the party guys... I don't think standing around here with these damn fucking hippies will make things any better...' He says as he pushes through Butters towards the entrance.

We follow after him.

/|\/|\

As we got inside, it was like everything has changed from, a classical get together, to an all time dub step with a hint of night core, it was pretty much like a electronic club that held dances, a band, strobe lights, a bar, a VIP area, and skanky hoes, including dick heads who wore tight jeans... It didn't look like anything what I and Ken did... sure the set up was one hundred percent correct!

I look over to Cartman, who just stood there motionless; he was like a statue with a hint of fear in its eyes... he obviously wasn't expecting this much...

'O-Oh geeze... What happened?' Butters exclaimed, with a shocked look on his pale skin face.

'I-I don't know about this place you guys...' Cartman hesitantly says; sweat drips down his face, and his hands start shaking, what's wrong with him? He was fine a few minutes ago!

'Cartman you okay?' I ask, reaching out to his shoulder, but he snaps my hand away from him. His eyes open as wide as if he was going to chomp down the biggest fattest cheese burger is history.

'Er... I'm fine... I just need... to—' Cartman falls to his knees, causing a loud thump to echo through the entrance.

'CARTMAN!' Both I and Butters yell. Cartman slowly stands up; Butters and I help him stand as we walk through the crowd. Cartman isn't looking too hot, what's wrong with him seriously?! He hasn't been himself since we got here, well... when we got here...

'C'mon Cartman... Hang in there, just... just stay conscious until we get out of here...!' I shout over the pounding techno music that seems to rapidly be poisoning our minds, without even notice from the other class mates...

'Hey boys~!' A high pitched voice rings out from my left, I turn my head to the deathening tone. It was Porsche! What is she doing here? She's from the "S" class, why is she...

'I see you all are having some trouble with your little friend...' She winks, with a flirtatious smile on her tan skin face. Her hair swayed like an ocean wave, but blond, she wasn't the type to give up so I heard, she's more like the school whore, that EVERYONE would like to get a piece of, but not recently...

'Do I smell... alcohol?' I ask, sniffing the air.

'YUUP!~' she says, spinning around in a circle, nearly falling to the floor. 'Whhhooooaaaaa' she shouts as she grabs my shoulder for support.

'You know Kosher boy... you're kind of cute! Whyyy don't cha come with me out back and uhh... dance a little bit?' She hiccups. Dude, this chick is BONKERS!

'You better get your dirty sluttly hands off my Jew...' Cartman retorts, glaring at Porsche, who seems to just smile at him, and hiccup.

'Alright alright~' She says, with a dismissive hand, 'I know when I'm not wanted, see yeah Kosher boy~' She shouts as she walks into the crowd. I'm confused... why is she here? In that moment, I decided that was the time to look at my surroundings, they were all here... all the "S" class members, all of them! I was in a state of shock, the main reason to that was: Why are they here? What do they want? Where is our class? Did they do this? Well, one question from that list was already answered; or class was right here, dancing and jumping around with the other members and the "S" class members.

'Oh-Oh god... so many "S" Members... err... should we ask around?' Butters ask; now looking at his surroundings.

'Y-Yeah... I think its best... hey... Kahl... do you still have that hat I told you to hold on to?' Cartman asks, looking at me with his head lowered to the ground.

'Uh... Yeah, I have it right here...' I forgotten I had it in my bag that I always carried around; I opened my bag and took out Cartman's hat he use to always wear. I handed it to him. 'Here you go... I don't see why you want it Cartman... but, whatever...' Cartman looks at the hat, that is now in his hands, then looks at me.

'What?' I ask, pulling the strings on the back to seal it shut.

'You kept this hat... in your bag, all these years, even though you said you'll burn it later?' Cartman asks, still looking at me; I can't decipher what he's thinking, normally I could tell in his eyes, but... they're jaded, I can't even tell his eyes are brown...

'Yeah? I didn't know what to do with it, so I just threw it in this bag...' I say, lifting up my green and red bag in the air; Cartman's eyes are still fixated on mine. 'What of it?' I ask, Cartman finally snaps out of his trance, and puts on his blue and yellow cap.

'Forget it Jew...' He says; as he pushes his hair inside of his hat like he use to.

'Why do you want the hat anyway?' I ask, cocking my head to the left. Cartman doesn't look at me, he stands up and looks at the crowd ahead of him.

'It brings back my sanity... after Clyde Frog died... I was forced to turn to my hat; but once I gotten older, I didn't want to be reminded how I was in the past or anything, I wanted a new start Kahl... I couldn't turn to anyone else to hide my hat away; Stan? Heh no, he's a dumb fucking hippie with his hippie ass girlfriend... Kenny? No, he's too poor, and I don't want the rats to eat it up in his closet... Butters? He wouldn't even take it, and if he did, he more likely get grounded again cause his parents are ass holes... the last person of us five... was you Kahl... I knew you wouldn't judge me; sure you would've asked why, and what reason, and I would never tell you, and you would get angry, we would get into a fight, then you'll end up taking anyway; to be honest Kahl... after you said you'll burn it, I was thinking back on my decision, but didn't say anything but: "I don't care what you do with it Kosher boy! I want it gone..."...' Cartman explains, in grave detail. But I didn't need a fucking back story... But I guess either way, I would end up asking anyway, so he practically saved me the trouble.

'H-hey uh guys... we should get to asking the "S" class some questions... instead of having this petty little conversation about E-Eric's hat..."

Cartman looks at Butters, more like a glare; He walks over to Butters, and Butters... he lowers his head, as Cartman stands over him like a shadow. 'Shut up Butters... we'll ask questions... right now... starting with your little girlfriend... Lexi!' Butters' head shots up.

'No... Not Lexi..!' Butters exclaims worriedly; I honestly don't see why he still likes her, she shot him down in front of his parents, and he was crying about for weeks... I thought it would never end! Stan at the time was also upset about Wendy; but he gotten over it thanks to us...Me and Cartman that is...

'Why not Butters you little gay wad! She shot you down years ago! And yet... her e you are, still in love with her... pshh, c'mon Butters, don't you know already?! She's—' Cartman gets cut off, but an angered Butters.

'N-Now you listen her ERIC! Lexi isn't like the rest! Sure she shot me down, but that was in the past! Don't you know that...that you have to let go of the past to start a new clean slate!? Gr-Grow up Eric! I'm stick of you pushing me around like you do with everyone else! N-Now if you wanna asks questions, ask someone who will really answer! N-Not lexi you hear?!' Butters barks; I never heard him go all out like that before, this is the first time he stood up to Cartman like that... this was certainly a sight to behold...

Cartman stood there wide eyed; he was shocked, and also surprised by Butters outburst, who wasn't? Sure he wasn't that loud, but everyone could've heard it if they really listened, the only people who really heard it was me and Cartman... and that seems to sum it up...

Even I was standing there idle; Confused as to why Butters got so upset when it came to some who wasn't even interested in him in the first place; but his outburst just proved he wasn't the type of guy to let women to get picked on...

'Well... If you put it that way Butters... fine... do whatever you want! Me and Kahl will go ask questions! It was your idea anyway...' Cartman exclaims, pulling me to his side.

'WHAT?! ME?! Cartman you can't be—' Cartman glares at me, his brown eyes burn my very soul, as my green ones are frozen in space time continuum.

'No, just don't ask Lexi! I'll still ask questions... but not with you Eric! I'll go on my own! And if I find someone before you two do, you'll have to... have to uh... I'll figure that out! Just don't ask Lexi!' Butters then storms off in the crowd of people. Cartman and I stand there watching him slowly disappear in the crowd of people; by the time we don't see him anymore, Cartman and I head out and start looking for our own answers, but I have a feeling this something much more than the gathering...

/|\/|\

We asked nearly every sober person in the whole place; not one gave us the answer we wanted, all of them said "Too make things a lot better!", "It was likes this before?", "I think my friend is waiting for me..." or "What are you talking about?" No one gave us a straight answer as to "What happened when the party committee left, and why is it like this, also why is the "S" class here!" It seems they're all trying to dodge the question for some odd reason...

'This is so fucking pointless...' Cartman says, as he takes his cap off, and push his hair back; Oddly enough, after wearing that hat almost all night, his hair is still well kept. 'No one will give us a damn straight answer; we keep getting shot down Kahl!' He states, looking towards me. 'This is getting frustrating! I think I'll give up...' Cartman says, as we walks ahead of me.

'Give up?' I ask, taking a step closer to him. 'You never gave up! I don't know one time you just... GAVE UP, Cartman!' I shout, running towards him grabbing his right forearm. Cartman turns towards me, I frown at him, his eyes are locked on my mine.

'I'm done Kahl... no one in there will give us an answer! Don't you get it?' Cartman retorts, letting out an exaggerated sigh.

'No I don't Cartman! What are you trying to say? We can't give up now; we only talked to those who are SOBER! What about those who are drunk? I know it's bad to manipulate people when they're in that state... but, it's the only option we got...' I say, as I walk towards the entrance, but Cartman stops me in my tracks as he grabs my left forearm; I look up at him, and he's staring back at me.

'We haven't asked one sober person yet Kahl...' I blink twice; confused. Cartman drags me into the dance putting his hat on.

/|\/|\

Cartman dragged me all though the entire place; he was looking for something, well someone pacific, and I had a sneaking suspicion who...

He noticed someone watching us, as did I; he continued to drag me through, as he was following the person pass through the crowd; Cartman didn't stop, he was determined to get to this person, a bit too determined.

We stop in our tracks where we last saw the person; they were nowhere to be found; Cartman let go of my uniform and looked around the area; I watched him for a minute. I walked over to a corner near a small sign that said "Protection" It was basically about girls and condoms with boys, same old sex shit we learned since we were in the 4th grade; I noticed something different below my feet, the tile, it was a different color from the others; I stepped on it and I found a entrance open up to my right, It was a stair case leading heading up, I had no idea where it would lead, I never seen this before, I would've noticed it before; How could I have missed it?

I was going to call Cartman to see this, but he was nowhere to be found, I guess he went back in the crowd; and if I yell out, everyone will come to me and see this, I can't risk that kind of thing to happen. Without hesitation, I went up the flight of stairs.

/|\/|\

'This is strange; it seems to go on forever!' I complained, sitting down on the step next to a statute that had his left wing open, while the other is closed. I looked around, and I sighed.

There's gotta be something that could get me out of this... I look up at the statue.

'That's odd...' I say standing up looking at its wings, and its formation. 'No... it can't be that easy...' I say, as I head back down the steps. I see another statue that looked exactly like it, its wing was also pointing left, I continued down the steps; I found yet another one, it pointed right, I headed up the steps.

'The statue...' I say, looking around it. 'It's now pointing right... so that's the puzzle... follow the statues! HA! I knew there was some sort of way of doing this!' I exclaim, heading up the steps again. There, a door was in front of me up the steps, I climbed them again and opened the door.

I found myself in a room filled with luxury; something I wouldn't normally see in our school... I decided to look around the room, there are pictures of some students of the school, even some "S" class students.

'What... is that—' I say as I look up at a picture of a young boy who's face is burned off and sitting in a chair. 'Is this real?' I ask; suddenly I hear the door behind me open and the close; out of shock I jump behind the couch that was below the picture, and peek through the crack.

Shit shit shit shit! I'm so screwed if they see me... wait, who is it anyway? I lean in forward to see the person who entered the room, she had an "S" class uniform on. So, this WAS the person we were chasing after... I was lucky enough to even notice this place...

She walks over towards the picture on the wall, where I was hiding at. Not the best place to be at the time, I hope she doesn't notice me...

'Someday... we'll find the person in this painting... if only you could show your face to us now...' She sighs; I look above me, she's practically looking down here where I am! OH FUCK!

She sniffs around the area, and shots her head up. 'There's nothing wrong here...' she says standing beside the couch. 'It's odd... it smells familiar... like as if I have smelled someone like this before... but... who? Someone from the gathering?' Before I knew it, she peeked her head through the crack, and I think she saw me, but I can't be too sure... her eyes widen like a cat's her eyes were like a snake's eyes; I felt my life flash before my eyes, when I opened them... she was gone, but the room changed.

I got out from my hiding spot, as I looked around, everything was black, and jaded, it was like all life has faded from the room. I have to get out of here, this room is too creepy for me... psh, like as if things haven't been creepy for me... I dash for the door and swing it open, as I run down the steps, not paying any attention to the statues, the only thoughts I had at that point, was: I have to get out of here, I have to leave, if I don't I may end up losing my mind!

Finally, I find a way out, a lone full door was waiting for me, behind one of the many statues; as I opened it, I found myself back where I was before I enter this madness.

'KAHL?! KAHL!' I hear Cartman's concerned voice call for me. Concerned? Is that the real tone I hear in his voice? Or is it something else I'm not tracing.

'Cartman?' I say, looking towards the crowd, everyone stopped moving, there was no music playing, all life has stopped. 'Cartman!' I shouted, in hope he'll reply, as I walked, my footsteps echoed through the room, but yet; nothing changed.

'KAHL! C'mon where are you?!' He screamed once more; I tried to push through the frozen people, but they wouldn't move, not even an inch, it was like they were...

'Statues...' I say to myself. This isn't back home... this is another world that I have not foreseen... none of this is real... but Cartman's voice is... why do I only hear his? And no one else's?

I turn back to where I came from, and opened the door, and I found myself lying on the checkerd floor of a room.

'KAHL WAKE UP! WHY ARE YOU ON THE FLOOR WHAT HAPPENED?! KAHL!' Cartman's voice rings in my ears, I lightly open my eyes, and I see him holding me in his arms; his face stained with tears.

'Cartman... were you...' I start to say, but he quickly hugs me without hesitation; this is the first time I even seen Cartman's face stained with tears... if I had a penny for every time he saved me; I would be the richest man alive... well, almost...

'Kahl! Thank god you're alive!' Cartman says, hugging me tighter. 'THANK THE HEAVENS!'

'C-Cartman calm down... I'm fine...' I say. I look up to see all the faces of the people who were worried about me... and hidden in the crowd, one face sticks out from the rest.

'Lexi?' I mutter to myself as Cartman hugs me tighter in his grasp, there is something that I don't know about this school... or the "S" class, and the reason why everything had became such a random maze for me; cause every place I go... must have a puzzle to it... and there is just one big piece that I'm not seeing here... the "S" class is hiding something... I can feel it...

/|\/|\

_**HOLY SHIT! That took forever! Phew! Anyway~ there you go guys, Chapter three... THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER MADE full with 10 pages, and 4,834 words! This chapter was one of the most exciting ones I have written... to my P.O.V I think so.**_

_**There are some things that Kyle has not learned yet about the class (S) but there is something hidden deep within its core... oddly enough it's a shot in the dark :/**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed that EXTRA long chapter, I had fun writing it, and you should see Chapter four SOON! I don't know when exactly, but soon. Sorry this one took so long :P I didn't mean for that... but this week is ISMA week, and I'm a busy bee...**_

_**(Band ISMA yup...) **_

_**Any suggestions leave them down... IN THE COMMENTS BELOW! And I will be happy to reply to whatever you have to offer... I just finished the hand written chapter four and I will post it on here at one point to another, hopefully soon!**_

_**This took long too, because it was ALSO hand written, minus some parts... (My point advice... it's better to write it on paper before you type away... learned my lesson :P )**_

_**Have a great day everyone **_

_**-Ask1KyleBroflovski**_


End file.
